


Fireworks & Me

by ChikakuHisto



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Colors, Excitement, Fear, Fireworks, Help, Moonlight, Shine, Shiny blue ocean eyes, Shivering, Stars, Trembling, Trials, attempts, beating heart, coolness, tiredness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChikakuHisto/pseuds/ChikakuHisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would it be like when Killua will first time see the fireworks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The new thing

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy it

  Those children sat the fireworks on fire and launched them up in the air. The fireworks bursted out and the site was so beautiful and colourful.The sky was filled with beautiful colors. 

'Wowwww..." Kilua got up his chair and cheared the sight he had just seen. He slammed his PC shut and ran out of his room. He ran towards his siblings Alluka & Kalluto. 

.

.

.

.

Yes , finally Killua had got along his family too much and had started sharing his problems with his parents and only parents meanwhile his parents had also started helping him any way he wanted with out any hesitation or any kind of problem. But sometimes it was hardp. 

.

.

.

.

"Alluka kalluto do any of you wanna see the fireworks...!!! " Killua shouted with fun in his voice.  Both of the youger siblings turned around to face Killua. Killua's eyes had worn beautiful and charming blue in it. 

" Fire....What..???" Alluka asked.. "Fireworks..!! Itsss FIREWORKS. Alluka.." Killua told his little sister.. 

"What are Fireworks , Onii-chan..??" Kaluto asked his  big brother.

" Huh... You dont know.--?? Killua was surprised. "Not you too., Alluka" Killua faced to see Alluka as she noded a YES.  _damn how could they not know about it..??_ Killua thought as he was shaked again by Kalluto with the same question.. "Huh.. Uh. oh yes. Lemme explain" Killua smiled and sat on a sofa along with two. "Those are type of rockets that are sat on a fire and then they fly into the sky and bursts into beautiful colors ** _"_**  Killua explained to his younger siblings.

"That would be fun.. ,, then." Alluka seemed excited. Sure she was . "Yes , and we will have to somehow make dad agree on that." Killua told them further. " There is going to be a firework function in the town and I really want to go"

 " May be , We can ask Milluki or Aniki for that. They might be a help. But there's no telling that if Milluki will seek anything in exchange of that." Kalluto explained.

" That might be true. But there should be other ways too." Killua argued.

" Come on , Onii-chan , We can give it a try ; even with Illu-nii.. He might help.." Alluka tried to convince.

"Huh , Fine  we can give it a shot." Killua sighed. 

                _____________________________

"Um , Illu-nii I needed to ask something." Killua asked.

" Huh , Sure What is it...??? " Illumi asked as he became concerned when he could actually see Killua too much flustered.

_Damn I dont wanna do it. How could they send me off to him like that. They will both pay soon._ Killua was mad because none of his siblings came along him and sent him alone.. 

" Killuaa...??" Illumi asked again.

"Huh ,Uhh oh yes. I forgot I had to do something" Killua said while rolling back when he could sense death glares his younger siblings gave him for not asking. Alluka held his shoulders firmly and retreated him back to Illumi. 

"Huh , What's happening..??" Illumi asked.

Off course killua had to tell after all he couldn't deny alluka.

"We wanna see the fireworks , so you are going to ask dad and mom." Killua explained.

" I am going...???"  Illumi showed a face.

His face showed expression , when did he say he  _is_ going..?? 

" Yes , Please  _ **ANIKI ...."**_ Alluka and Kalluto insisted.

" Fine " Their faces lit up with joy as they could say anything " When is this function , Killu" Killua got irritated at this weird nick name he was given in a hunch and heard his brother's question.

" Tomorrow" Killua told him.

" Okay , I will ask dad  But dont blame me if they donot agree...!!" Illumi made himself clear.

" Yup" They all agreed.

             (@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)(@)

Illumi went off , as those three bid him farewell and prayed for his safe comeback. Illumi could see Kalluto waving a handkerchief towards him with some fake tears up in his eyes.

" Mom , There's something , I wanna ask." Illumi asked his mother.

"What" Kikyou asked him.

" Umm , Well Killua , Alluka and Kalluto. They all sent me off to you for approval to go in town for seeing fireworks"

" I see .. Has you asked your father before coming here." She asked.

" How could I do that , Mom..?? " Illumi asked again.

" Well , May be I think Killua should come to me himself." Kikyou told Illumi.

"Fine" Illumi went away.

Killua was hearing everything and now he was mad at Illumi. .

"May be you have heard everything" Illumi pointed at Killua 

"You wont get anything , Stupid. You causes me trouble. " Killua shouted at Illumi.

             #######################

Killua finally went to his father.

"Um , Father...??" He tried to find him in a dark room.

"What is it..?? , Killua. I have heard everything from your mother and my answer is-" Silva got cut off by his most talented son.

"Please don't say no...!!!" Killua shouted.

As a finger came to his chin to lift his head up and break the contact of black carpet underneath his feet. He looked up and his eyes showed a fair.  _A fear of being punished. Fear of being turned down. Fear of being dismissed._ He couldn't come out of those thoughts. He looked up at his father's eyes. His body started shaking and shivering.

As heirs dad finally spoke up again. "Killua , I said-" he got cut off again as he noticed his son's body trembling. He smiled at it and held Killua's hands. "Look at them they were too small when you were two." Silva laughed and reminded himself of little Killua's small and  _white andcheeky and_ _cute_  and  _warm_ hands. When he was young. ( 2 years) 

He smiled and spoke again as he put one of his fingers at Killua's lips to stop him from speaking again.

_I know he is going to say no.. No No. He will say NO. Please come on dont say_ _Dont say NO._

_Killua kept saying internally...._

 

" Now listen." Silva said

 

 


	2. I wonder if it's a yes.

_"Yes"_ Killua did not beleived his ears.

Did he just heard a  _yes_ from his father , 

  * Who never allowed to go outside 
  * To talk about anything outside the boundary of Zoldyck State.



_How was it possible.._? Something  _happened.._??

"Um What" Killua could not  _process_ his father's words 

" Well Yes , We all can go as a family. Offcourse you got a family and I dont think you mind going with your family after all its fireworks at all." Silva explained his son.

_yeah we are family and and.... ..... ..... fireworks with my family. .?? Gonna be fun huhhh...!!!_

Killua still could not beleive it and nodded when he saw his father smiling at him.

"We can all go..? Together..??" Killua asked.

"Uh huh , We can all. I shall final the plan tonight" Silva replied 

Killua became too much happy , then he usually was. His eyes were like that they could possess the whole ocean in it. His fears gone away. He hugged his father. Despite , he could not process what he had just done.  _thanks dad_ Killua went away to tell his siblings. 

" He really became too gay . I am happy for him." Kikyou came saying . 

"Yes , I already had my answer prepared  _no_ but I could not resist him now" Silva explained to his wife.

"Yes and may be this was a better choice" Kikyou replied.

"Yes , I think you should go prepare for tomorrow too" Silva turned away.

"Huh , What are you talking about. The function is tomorrow night" Kikyou shouted at Silva.

" Yes . Yes. Well whatever." Silva said and went away.

"ALLUKA   ,  KALLUTO " Killua went running into the living room and made a face "Milluki.?" Off course it was rare to see that fat bull out of his room.

"Well , What is it , Onii-chan" Killua heard his little sister.

"Huh , A-Alluka um What is it.." Killua stuttered.

"What did dad said..??" Kalluto added to Alluka's question.

"Uh , Oh yes. " Killua's eyes started glooming again and he said " He said all of us will go together" Killua's smile was totally unlockable. 

"You mean , oh even MILLUKI too...???" Kalluto asked surprised  

"Off course Milluki too" Killua told.

Milluki got irritated after hearing all this and prepared to go back to his room as he tripped on carpet and fell down so hard but no damage at all  _instantly may be because of his fat skin_ The younger siblings could not help but laugh at such a giant laying on the ground.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!The Next Morning!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

The time was drawing near _and everyone was so happy to go or excited_. Killua , Kalluto and Kalluto were ready and they were so happy about it. It was awesome to go see a thing you had never seen before.

“This is gonna be fun” Alluka exclaimed to her elder brother **Killua** as he was wearing his shoes to get ready for the function. _Yeah fireworks function this is gonna be great I had never seen the fireworks before and then I shall tell Gon about it he would be glad to know that_ Killua kept thinking about it as he heard a shouting voice.

“KILLLUAAAA!!!” He heard his mother yelling to him.

“Huh ,, Yes mom..?? Killua replied

“Come On… Aren’t you ready to go.” She asked

“Yup ,, I am ready. Let’s go mom”  He replied.

“YES , All of you let’s go we are going” Kikyou called everyone from home  _while kikyou and killua were standing at the giant gate along with Alluka_

it was already evening and the function had started all of it looked beautiful the shops were decorated with beautiful things , there were arrangements for eating the stalls were filled with traditional eatables an Milluki looked like he had not eaten anything for years.

"There's a lot. Some dumplings and this , ad this and this" Milluki kept shouting while taking a lot to eat

"Milluki ,, pipe down..!!" He got scolded even when they were out for fun. Milluki felt sad at the moment but revived in a second  _offcourse he was a stubborn one_

"Mom ,  me and Alluka are going to play that game" Killua told his mother while pointing at a game stall. Kikyou allowed it and everyone except Milluki went to the stall.

_they enjoyed a lot and may be they  were about to be exhausted  only fireworks were left now all of them gathered at a ground separate from all people but very near to to see the fireworks burst on the sky everyone had gotten over excited they really could hardly wait now._

As there came an announcement and the fireworks started bursted into the sky. It was an awesome and a wonderful sight.

 _ **It was a clear and peaceful night the moon , the stars and the wind was peaceful and clear it was like all the day had worn a blanket on it ,** that we call _ **night . It looked beautiful , the** _the different colors of fireworks looked like they were blooming beautiful flowers out of them._

Killua's eyes were shining as though the perfect blue colors could be seen only in those wide and shining eyes that could represent one's excitement like they have been waiting ever since they were born. KILLUA'S eyes were wide open and it looked like he enjoyed it more than any other. His cheeks showed a perfect shade of  _pink_ blush at them as it was an awesome thing to see for the first time in his whole life.

Someone walked  _closer_ and leaned down to his level. He felt a hand at his shoulder and then at the other one too. He looked his  _mother_ she held him and squeezed him tighter to a hug. It was new for Killua. His heartbeat like that it had started beating with a speed of 200 km/hour. His blushed covered all of his face and eyes showed some tears at the corner of his eyes. 

Kikyou kissed at Killua's cheeks and it was like  _a strange feeling inside my head and heart. whats that i never felt that way.._ Killua's feet froze to ground he could not move not even move his eyes his vision only caught up the face of his mother who had an awesome and her most warm  _smiles_ she was wearing on her face. 

She hugged Killua again and this time Killua hugged back and relaxed himself.  _again , whats that weird thing heating up in my chest ii-its comf-orting i love you  mom but i cant tell you its way too much embarrassing_ this was going through Killua"s whole mind. Only the sound of fireworks could be heard now and everyone was so tired 

"Mama loves you more than anything" Kikyou told Killua. She felt something warm fell on her hands she saw a tear that just rolled down her beloved son's eyes. She saw him first time when he acted like this and all that blush on his face made him red like a red rose and he already was prettier and cuter more than anyone else. 

Killua already was too tired because he didnot took enough sleep due to his excitement. He slept in that hug he just had that relaxed his mind and body. So , he threw away himself in his mother's arms and slept while those tears were left un-wiped and they dried his face was still red and Kikyou noticed that he had slept so she just lifted him up and she carried him all the way up to the mountain.

    *************** ** _THE END_** ****************


End file.
